


A Kiss Does the Trick

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, but they have feelings for each other one hundred percent lmao, flustered jackson, jackson thinks he doesn’t deserve that, jinson, jinyoung just wants peace, smug jinyoung, sorry Jaebum i didn’t mean to call you stupid pls forgive me aefne, they’re not boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Jackson’s more annoying than the Duolingo owl and Jinyoung’s has had enough of it





	A Kiss Does the Trick

**Author's Note:**

> this happened bc the duolingo owl wouldn’t stop annoying me lmao, oop

Sometimes he wishes he has all the power in the universe to shut someone up with a mere snap of his fingers, but unfortunately, he doesn’t have a power like that and he’s stuck with a _very_ annoying best friend who wouldn’t _shut the fuck up and leave him in peace._

 

“Can you go somewhere else and bug someone else?” Jinyoung sighs, exasperated and tired of Jackson’s whining about some guy he did _not_ want to hear about. “I’m _trying_ to study, but you’re here complaining about something I actually don’t give a flying _fuck_ about,” he says, turning to the side to face Jackson whose stare turns into a glower.

 

“Then start giving a flying fuck about it because it concerns _me,_ your best friend, who’s _hurt,_ ” Jackson replies, indignantly, arms folding over his chest as he continues to stare daggers in Jinyoung’s direction. “It’s not like you’re _actually_ studying. I can _see_ you on that porn page, my eyes are perfect unlike yours,” he says, taking an unexpected jab at the younger’s eyesight.

 

“I wasn’t asked to be born with shitty eyesight, alright? And this isn’t _porn,_ you perverted idiot, it’s a diagram of a penis. It’s for educational purposes,” Jinyoung shoots back. “Now shut up and go back to scrolling through your social media and stare at every picture of that stupid Jaebum dude you were talking about instead of interrupting me,” Jinyoung huffs, turning back to his work.

 

There’s a few minutes of silence and Jinyoung can now finally study in peace — Or so he _thinks_.

 

“You’re jealous.”

 

The bold statement coming from Jackson’s mouth lingers in the air, and Jinyoung has to take a few moments to gather his patience to turn and face the older again without bursting in actual anger.

 

“Excuse me?” he scoffs in disbelief, staring at Jackson. “Jealous of what, exactly?”

 

“You’re jealous because I’m talking about some other guy, which is why you’re acting out like this,” Jackson explains, slowly, as if he’s talking to a child. “Are you in love with me or something?” he concludes with an annoying _but attractive_ smirk, coupled with an indecipherable sparkle in his eyes.

 

“And where in the fuck did you get that incredibly ridiculous and absolutely _idiotic_ idea from? Did you pull it out of your ass like how you usually pull your essays out of your ass last minute?” Jinyoung snaps, and Jackson isn’t the least bit phased, being so used to the snappy Jinyoung since day one of their friendship (deemed relationship, because everyone treats them like a couple anyway, to Jinyoung’s utmost disdain and to Jackson’s absolute glee).

 

“From the way you’re speaking to the way you’re behaving. You know, it’s fine if you’re in love with me. I’d gladly accept your feelings, maybe even _return_ them—”

 

Jinyoung, with only one goal in mind, which is to shut Jackson the fuck up, leans in and presses a quick kiss to his best friend’s lips, which completely silences and stills Jackson. The older stares at him with slightly widened eyes as Jinyoung finally pulls away after lingering there for a few seconds, surprise written all over his expression. The younger smirks, finally achieving what he’s wanted to achieve for the past two hours.

 

“Guess I will be doing this more often, then?”


End file.
